¿Eros o Yo?
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred no podía creerlo. Arthur estaba leyendo pornografía y en su presencia. ¡¿Es que acaso prefiere eso antes que el héroe! ¡¿Prefiere eso porque no tiene pechos! Le pide elegir. UK/USA; Lime.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Am…celos americanos, porque los tiene. Y Alfred atacando. Lime. Casi-Lemon.  
><strong>Parejas: <strong>UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Eros o Yo?<strong>

Alfred se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño. No puede dejar de mirar al inglés. No puede creer que ese tipo esté leyendo **esa** revista en plena reunión… ¡y en su presencia! ¡Menos en su presencia! Pero que… ¡Desubicado! Y luego dice que es él y los demás. Claro, casi se le olvida que el señor Inglaterra es intachable. ¡A mierda con eso! ¡Solamente es apariencia!

―Como nadie va en contra de mí, se termina la reunión. ―finaliza Alemania, aliviado con que nadie se le hubiese ido en contra. Bueno, nadie es tan idiota para irse en contra de él, si no quieren salir lastimados.

Al percatarse que la junta termina, Estados Unidos se pone de pie, yendo rápidamente donde Inglaterra, arrebatarle la revista pornográfica.

― ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! ―Arthur exclama enfurecido al sentir que entre sus manos se fue parte de su vida. Pero se da cuenta que fue el norteamericano quien se la quitó. Respira profundo, seguramente es para molestarlo― Alfred, ¿podrías ser tan amable de devolverme mi lectura?

― ¿Tu lectura? ―¿acaso cree que el menor es idiota?― ¡¿A esto le llamas lectura?

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Solo devuélvemela. ―trata de no salir de sus cabales, pero sabe que el menor no le hará caso. Sólo le queda esperar un milagro.

―No ―lo sabía―. ¿Y sabes por qué no?

―No lo sé. ―masculla, paciente.

―Porque… ―hace una pausa. Carraspea la garganta― ¡Se supone que estamos juntos! ¡Se supone que somos pareja! ¡Se supone que nos satisfacemos mutuamente y no necesitamos de estas cosas, sobre todo tú! ―lo apunta con el dedo, gritando a todo pulmón.

― ¡No grites tanto, no estoy sordo!

― ¡Yo hablo fuerte! ¡Y déjame continuar! ―ya comienzan a llamar la atención de las naciones que aún no se van, la mayoría. Y Alfred se siente ofendido porque no lo deja continuar. O sea, nadie lo puede detener cuando habla, ¿qué se ha creído el inglés?― ¡No te entiendo Arthur! ¡Quieres estar conmigo, pero lees esto! ¡Y yo que acepté corresponder a tu amor, y me haces esto! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡¿Acaso las prefieres a ellas? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque tienen pechos y yo no? ¡¿Es eso?

Realmente Estados Unidos está enojado y celoso, aunque lo último jamás lo admitirá. Prefiere tirarse desde una nave espacial al Pentágono antes de admitirlo. El chico puede ser infantil y todo, pero tiene su orgullo.

Y con Inglaterra, pues él siente las mejillas sonrosarse al pasar vergüenza por todo lo que dice su pareja. No quiere que hable de más, ¿se imaginan si cuenta sobre su intimidad? ¡Atroz! Se encerraría en su cuarto por un siglo completo para no ver a nadie y mucho menos para que lo molesten, y menos ver a Alfred. Él y su gran bocota.

Necesita tranquilizar las cosas. Entiende que el menor esté celoso, pero no es razón para que se ponga tan histérico.

―Cálmate…nos están escuchando…

― ¡Me importa una mierda! ―lo hace callar. Observa a los demás y les llama las atenciones― ¡Para que todos sepan…! ¡Este hombre! ―señala a Arthur― ¡Prefiere esa revista porno que tener un momento de intimidad con el héroe!

Pasa el límite.

― ¡Basta, Alfred! ―el británico intenta detenerlo agarrándolo de la camisa.

― ¡No, y esto no acaba! ―rápidamente quita las manos del mayor― Ahora…vas a elegir: La revista o yo.

¿Va enserio? ¿Arthur elegir? Mira a la revista y mira a Alfred. Mira a la revista y mira a Alfred. Mira a la revista y mira a Alfred. Mira a la revista y mira a Alfred…

―Eh…yo…eh… ―es lo único que puede articular. No puede elegir, porque ama esos dos, claro es un amor diferente.

―Bien, no me queda otra opción. ―se impacienta, no tiene todo el maldito día para que le responda. Sin pensarlo, bueno…si lo piensa, coge la mano de Arthur y lo lleva saliendo de la sala a caminada rápida sin soltar la revista.

― ¡Ah-ah! ¡¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunta, no recibe respuesta― ¡Alfred, escúchame, te estoy hablando! ―entra en su estado de estar irritado. ¡Tiene ganas de golpearlo! ¡¿A dónde demonios lo lleva? Espera… ¿lo que ve ahí es el baño? ¿Por qué van al baño?

Era mejor no preguntarse.

Siente que lo empujan contra la pared más cercana al entrar al dicho lugar. No alcanza a reaccionar y la boca estadounidense comienza a devorar a la suya con desesperación, enojo y celos. Como si quisiera decir algo a través del beso.

Arthur gime ahogado. Coloca las manos en la chaqueta del menor sin nada de querer quitárselo de encima. El beso está tan delicioso y hambriento que prefiere quedarse ahí, degustando el paladar de Alfred. Tan desenfrenado…

Demonios…

Tan caliente que sus cuerpos se pegan cada vez más. Sus pelvis se juntan, rozando conscientemente sus miembros ocultos en las telas. Estados Unidos mete una pierna, entremedio, presionando la zona erecta de Inglaterra. Inglaterra hace lo mismo, un poco más fuerte eso sí logrando robarle un jadeo. Ahora quiere bajar sus manos a agarrarle el trasero, pero el menor se adelanta en tomar una vez más una mano y llevarlo bruscamente a sentarse en el inodoro.

El europeo no entiende, sólo entiende que Alfred le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de un segundo a otro sin lograr verlo. Todo fue demasiado rápido.

― ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer? ―exclama Arthur al ver que la nación menor se va quitando sus prendas, dejándose solamente la camisa y la corbata desabrochada.

―Para que te des cuenta que soy mejor que esa revista. ―estando convencido de sí mismo, abre las piernas quedando arriba de la erección del mayor, sin bajar todavía.

― ¿Eh? ¡Idiota, ni siquiera estás dilatado…! ―exclama, porque podría causarle daño en el trasero americano, no es cosa de llegar y meterlo, ¡claro que no! ¿Cómo Alfred puede ser tan idiota? O quizás no lo sea tanto― _Oh my God_…

Arthur queda desconcertado al mirar la escena que le entrega Alfred.

El mismo se dilata. Se moja los dedos con su saliva y los introduce a su entrada, lo necesario para sentir que es suficiente, mientras sus mejillas toman más color, no tanto como las tiene el inglés al ver la escena.

―Ugh… Aquí voy… ―toma posición, posa las manos en los hombros de Inglaterra, y va bajando aceptando el miembro inglés― Prepárate Arthur…te voy a dejar pegado al inodoro.

En ese momento, Arthur vio las estrellas. Y aprendió que no es bueno leer pornografía si Alfred está presente porque se pone celoso y le puede hacer lo mismo que hoy. Aunque…pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea pasar por lo mismo.

Su revista porno y Alfred, es una combinación perfecta. ¡Y no es pervertido! _(Seguro~…)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No sé qué cosas se me pasan por la cabeza, pero eso es bueno :3

Nada que aportar al respecto. Am…me gusta que Alfred también tome la iniciativa ;D

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Saludos, nos vemos!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
